We as in You and Me
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: Courts one-shots sur divers couples, surtout yaoi. Pas de chronologie précise, pas de liens entre chaque OS. .::. 1er : Gold/Silver ; 2ème : Blue/Red
1. Gold's Heart and Silver's Soul

Titre: Gold's Heart and Silver's Soul ?

Couple : Gold/Silver

Rating: K

Attention: Shonen-ai

Note: Premier one-shot d'une -j'espère- longue série... Je précise tout de suite que les OS n'ont pas de liens entre eux -sauf si précisé dans la Note-, ne suivent pas de chronologie précise et représentent ma façon d'interpréter les jeux (l'animé ? Pas encore sûre.). Ce seront des couples que j'adore ou qui m'intéressent assez... (à mon avis, que des couples yaoi (homme/homme)...) Vous pouvez toujours en demander un en particulier mais c'est pas dit que je l'écrive. Aller... Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Tout le monde disait de Gold qu'il avait un cœur d'or. Toujours prêt à aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, il passait d'autant plus pour un héros depuis qu'il avait battu la Team Rocket. Gold, en revanche, était loin de se sentir héroïque. Non pas qu'il eut été trop modeste, non. C'est juste que les paroles de Silver lui revenait sans cesse en tête à chaque fois qu'il aidait quelqu'un.<p>

«_ Très belle veste, c'est ta mère qui te l'a achetée ? Ah non, suis-je bête. On te l'a offert pour te remercier, comme cette montre, ces baies, et tout le reste. Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer les héros ? _»

Après qu'il lui ait dit cela, Gold s'était senti mal. Silver avait raison : la plupart de ce qu'il possédait venait des récompenses qu'on lui remettait. Cette constatation le déprima énormément et il resta deux semaines sans sortir de la chambre qu'il devait désormais payer au Centre Pokémon. Il aurait pu y rester plus longtemps, si un certain rouquin n'était pas venu le secouer, s'excusant à sa manière. A savoir, l'insulter en lui disant qu'il avait été stupide de prendre sa provocation autant au sérieux. Et voir la teinte rouge vif colorer les joues de son « rival » lui redonna du baume au cœur. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper les minces poignets qui l'agrippaient pour amener le roux contre lui et l'embrasser, lui murmurant un « merci » avec doux sourire peint sur ses lèvres.

Car si le cœur de Gold était d'or, alors l'âme de Silver était d'argent, car jamais le brun n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi fort, discret et pur que son amant.


	2. Searching you everywhere…

Titre: Searching you everywhere…

Couple : Blue/Red

Rating: K

Attention: Shonen-ai

Note: Certains appellent Blue Green car Blue est une fille du manga, si je ne me trompe pas. Là c'est bien le rival de R/B/J/O/A/C/HG/SS.

* * *

><p>Il <em>l<em>'avait cherché partout. A Kanto, à Johto... Il avait demandé à toutes les personnes suseptibles de savoir où _il_ se trouvait. Les cernes sous ses yeux bruns ne prouvaient que trop bien sa fatigue. Au début, il avait voyagé sur son Roucarnage, puis voyant qu'il l'épuisait pour rien, avait demandé à son Arcanin de l'aider. Celui-ci non plus ne tint pas longtemps. Les fausses pistes, les allers puis les retours... Tout ça était trop dur à supporter pour n'importe qui, il le savait mais s'en moquait. Il **devait** _le_ retrouver.

Son Grand-père avait alors parlé de son état à Peter, le maître de la Ligue qu'ils avaient tout deux battu. Peter avait soulevé le problème de la place vacante de Champion d'arène à Jadielle. Le Professeur Chen avait sauté sur l'occasion. Blue n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'accepter. C'eut d'ailleurs été cela qu'il le sauva d'une folie qui le guettait depuis le début de ses recherches. Affronter tant de jeunes dresseurs ambitieux -et, accessoirement, les battre à plate couture- lui avait changé les idées. C'est pour cela qu'il lui fallu un moment de réflexion lorsqu'on lui annonça que « _Il aurait été aperçu au sommet du Mont Argenté._ ».

Il n'y était allé qu'une semaine après, et bien moins rapidement que ce qu'ils auraient tous pu croire. C'était comme s'il ne s'intéressait plus à tout ça. Pourtant, la première chose qu'il fit en _le_ voyant fut de s'agripper à sa taille tout en se laissant tomber à genoux dans la neige. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il pleura. Il pleura en appelant encore et encore le nom de celui qu'il enserrait.

« _Red... Red... Red... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es barré comme ça ? Après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais... Après que je t'ai répondu que je t'aimais aussi... Espèce de... de..._ »

Il n'arriva pas à continuer, sa voix dominée par ses sanglots. Il releva la tête vers Red, qui le fixait sans rien rien dire. De toutes façons, il ne disait jamais rien, tout était transmi par son regard. Mais même si Blue avait compris ce que ces orbes rouges voulaient dire, il aurait tellement préféré des mots. Il lâcha l'autre garçon pour essuyer ses larmes et tenter de se calmer. Mais Red se baissa pour le relever. Il l'amena dans une grotte, où Pikachu et les autres attendaient en s'occupant comme ils pouvaient. Ils observèrent leur dresseur tirer celui qui avait été son rival vers son lit, où il s'assit et cala l'autre contre lui. Il mit la couverture sur leur deux corps et laissa la chaleur entrer en eux -Blue était gelé et il savait que le brun détestait le froid en général. Celui-ci avait arrêté de pleurer mais des soubresauts parcouraient encore son corps. Il ne regardait nulle part en particulier, pas même lorsque Red l'embrassa. Il ne réagit pas non plus, ce qui inquiéta un peu Red. Mais Blue était épuisé par sa précédente crise de larmes et la chaleur que lui procurait le corps de l'autre lui donnait juste envie de dormir. Red le remarqua et l'installa plus confortablement avant de poser sa joue contre les cheveux en pique de celui qu'il aimait. Il sourit en entendant le murmure de son petit-ami alors que celui-ci s'endormait doucement...

« _Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait faire... Je t'aime..._ »


End file.
